Body
by DazziO's
Summary: Set with Danzo still as Hokage. Sasuke returns to the village but is facing a death penalty from defecting from the village. Naruto negotiates with Danzo to let Sasuke live but for the price of Naruto's body...PREVIEWS. WIP. More on summary inside!
1. PREVIEW TO 'BODY'

**Sneak peak to my up and coming SasuxNaru fic. Be warned there is _some_ DanzoxNaru. I don't like it much but it'll make up the angst. Bwahaha. **

**Plot overview: (this is say before the recent chapters but Danzo is still the Hokage with Tsunade still in a coma) Sasuke returns (obviously) but is facing a death sentence for being a defect from the village. Naruto still cares for Sasuke and refuses to let death be his fate, so he goes to negotiate with Danzo. Danzo lets Sasuke live, but for a price: Naruto's body. **

**And so goes the fic… **

**Please just take a look at the parts. I'm doing this when I'm meant to be studying for exams. But you know… procrastination. What can you do? D: **

_**Read and Review! **_

**Oh yeah, they aren't conjointed parts they're all kinda separated so you can get an overview of what will be coming. You know. Leave it up to your imagination I guess. **

* * *

"Do you accept my negotiation?" Danzo asked gently at the same time firmly.

Naruto clenched his fists closed tightly and breathed through his nose heavily, this was for Sasuke. He would do _anything _for Sasuke, even if it meant giving up his "innocence" to this horrible old man.

"Yes. I accept."

Danzo smirked victoriously, "Very well then. I expect you to come to the Hokage's Sleeping headquarter at midnight."

Naruto slowly nodded in response and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Naruto…" Danzo started.

Naruto turned his head to the side, "Yes, Hokage-sama?" He said disrespectfully; though Danzo disregarded the tone.

"I'd like you to wear this beautifully designed robe tonight." Danzo said and pushed a white box towards Naruto.

Naruto stalked over to the table, grabbing the box, and opened its lid slightly. As soon as he saw what was in it, he slammed the lid back down. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not-!"

"You will do as I say, Naruto. Or Sasuke is a dead man."

Naruto glared at Danzo and harshly snatched the white box into his arms, running out the room.

"I'll see you then, Naruto."

* * *

"What _is_ Naruto doing dressed like a woman?" Sasuke said to himself as he watched the small figure of Naruto walking towards the unknown destination.

Sasuke had to admit that Naruto looked beautiful, though he would never say it out loud.

It was the dead of night and Naruto was going out dressed like that? Sasuke shrugged off his curiosity. He hadn't known Naruto in a long time and he wasn't going to try now. Whatever will be, will be, he told himself and left the windowsill.

* * *

Danzo opened the large wooden door to his sleeping headquarter and was met with the sight of Naruto.

"You look stunning…" Danzo said breathily, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Come in…" He said staring at the body of Naruto as he walked in, rivers of red fluttering behind him.

The door clicked softly behind Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**There was the little sneak peak! I'll start writing this after the stress of exams. To stay in touch with it please review me as well as Author Alert or something. Okay. :D**

**Hope you liked the sneak peak.  
And tell me what you think of it by _reviewing_!**

**-DazziO's**


	2. 2nd Chapter PREVIEW to 'Body'

**Sorry to all those who have reviewed and author alerted, story alerted, etc. but I can't write the fanfic just yet… I have another set of exams that are coming up at the worst time. **

**So sorry! I know I said I would do it after exams… but I was kinda bombarded with activities and well you know… life. xPP  
****  
If I tried to do a chapter now during this rushy time it would turn out rushed and well… I guess I wouldn't put much thought into it? So if the preview seems kinda rushed too well, just know that it is in a way.  
Though I doubt anyone really cares THAT much but just would like to let everyone know! **

**Hahhaa so I guess all I'll do is just make a 2****nd**** chapter preview (since I guess the first preview was first chapter). Don't hate me for teasing. Although this time the previews are pretty long as a… reward? xD;**

**But keep the reviews coming and it'll possibly inspire me to write the first real chapter… Haha :D **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

It was the time of night where everyone was asleep and the whole village was silent as Naruto made his way home. His hair was tousled in the bed hair sort of way, and his red silk robe looked as if it was put on hastily as it was not tied up properly letting a sleeve glide off the left shoulder. Naruto's eyes were cloudy as if he wanted to cry but somehow couldn't let the tears out.

He stared at the new box that Danzo had given him to wear the next night. It was another exquisite gown but this time a light blue that clashed pleasantly with Naruto's azure eyes.

Whenever Naruto remembered he would have to go through this every night, he stopped in his tracks feeling nauseated and needing to puke. But he didn't, it was all in his head. Everything was in his head, just like how he thought Sasuke actually cared about him.

* * *

Sitting at Ichiraku waiting for his favourite bowl of ramen to be served, Naruto couldn't help but think everyone was looking and talking about him.

"Here you go!" Teuchi said heartily, placing the large bowl in front of Naruto's distraught figure. "Anything wrong, Naruto?" He asked as he noticed Naruto's expression.

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing really… Just been working too hard and you know… tired."

Teuchi stared uncertain for a moment at Naruto but turned back to his customers. Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't say anything more.

* * *

Sasuke stared intensely at Naruto as he saw him walking the streets of Konoha, coming towards him.

Naruto was too afraid to look back into those judgmental onyx orbs. He was afraid he would figure out what he was doing with Danzo and how nobody knew about it.

Being brave, Naruto looked at Sasuke refusing to stare into his eyes, "Hi Sasuke!"

All Sasuke did was stare at him coldly and walk past him as if Naruto was just an insignificant speck of dust that needed to be brushed off. Naruto's heart felt as if it was being wrung.

Naruto knew that would happen. After all, each time he tried to make conversation or acknowledge Sasuke, Sasuke would ignore him coldly and completely. Naruto felt as if a part of his heart broke each time Sasuke ignored him.

Naruto looked back to see Sasuke's sleek retreating figure. "See you, Sasuke…"

* * *

It was the strike of twelve when Naruto arrived at the Hokage sleeping headquarters.

"Naruto… you're right on time. Excellent." Danzo said smoothly, making Naruto's hair on the back of his neck stand up rigidly.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Naruto said indifferently.

Danzo chuckled as he let the door click softly behind Naruto's slim figure, "As you wish."

* * *

Once again, Naruto rushed his way out of the room, clutching a new box and into the still streets of Konoha and finally started walking at a normal pace.

"Naruto." He heard a husky voice that he longed to hear.

Naruto looked up from his daze. It was Sasuke in all his glory standing under a lamppost carrying a convenience store bag.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered, subconsciously tightening his grip on the box.

Naruto realized he must have looked suspicious how disheveled his hair was and the way he was dressed. He quickly brushed through his hair and adjusted his robe to look presentable.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, causing Naruto's heart to skip a beat. Sasuke was going to talk to him for once! But Sasuke closed his mouth and turned away to the direction of his home.

Naruto felt a deep crack being etched into his heart.

"Why? Why are you ignoring me, Sasuke! What did I do wrong?" Naruto shouted after Sasuke not caring that his voice was breaking.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, turning his head to look back at Naruto's face. Sasuke stayed silent and turned back to the way he was walking, disappearing into the dark leaving Naruto standing by himself in the dim street sobbing while hugging onto the box of beauty given to him by Danzo.

And then he remembered what Danzo said to him before he left the headquarters.

"_You are mine." _

* * *

**I'm so cruel… Oh well. I'm just a total angst whore... xD**

**Please REVIEW! And I hope you liked this preview that is much longer to make up for my stupidity. **

**And… I hope to see you all next time even if it might end up being another preview chapter. O-o; let's hope not. Hahha. **

**Until then!**

**- DazziO's **


End file.
